Baterra (B1202)
"Five armed warriors are heading north past the blockage at Sandray Canyon, and they are speaking words of war. They must be destroyed. Assist me. There are two reasons to exterminate them. They will not get far." - a Baterra,Fate Of The Skrall: Baterra Lair. The Baterra were a generation of mechanical beings, created by the Great Beings, to fight in the Core War. To see instructions on how to build a Baterra, go here. Biography The Baterra were created, by the Great Beings, as an early form of the Bohrok. They were used to fight in the Core War. When it was over, they ended up in the north and forced the Skrall to migrate south. During this event, a Skrall, later named Stronius, managed to destroy a Baterra and learned that they were mechanical. A Baterra recently confronted a unit of Skrall, while on a Vorox Hunt, and killed all the Skrall, save one. This was to be a warning to the Skrall that they controlled the Skrall's fate. A long time ago, A squad of Baterra attacked Metus and his ice Agori soldiers on their way to an ice outpost. Metus lost his weapons under the cart and the Baterra walked away and left him alone. Metus realized Baterra were only programmed to attack warriors, and to them, "warrior" meant anyone who possessed a weapon. Metus told the Skrall this to gain a position of power within the Skrall army. Tuma is leading a group of warriors to war with the Baterra. They attacked Tuma's squad. Only the Baterra commander survived, and realized they were challenging the Baterra. The squad commander told the Baterra army's leader and creator, Angonce, that the Skrall planned to attack them. Angonce sent Baterra squads to slow them down while he prepared for their arrival. Tuma's squad infiltrated their hive, there was a massive battle, and Tuma and the other five warriors accompanying him were taken prisoner once, the skrall escaped, and sealed the Baterra in. The Baterra escape and plot revenge in Triumphant Return (coming soon), and fullfill their destiny to wipe out the Skrall in Mission: Destroy All Skrall (coming soon). For further explanation of the Baterra's history, programming and place of creation, read Baterra1202's guide to the Baterra: Robotic Rebellion (coming soon). A squad of Baterra got stranded on Bota Magna because they were chasing Speewaa. They saw her carrying weapons to defend herself, and attacked her. When she fled to Bota Magna through a dimensional portal, they followed. The Baterra were quickly attacked by the cannibalistic Torshurrrs, earning themselves a new enemy. Trivia *Baterra is a skrall word meaning: silent death. *A Baterra, in set form, has 194 pieces. *Baterra1202 owns a Baterra as it would appear in set form. He is currently considering asking LEGO to make it a set... *By the end of Mission: Destroy All Skrall, the Baterra have wiped out all but a few of the Skrall 'Weapons' Baterra are armed with long blades attached to their body, which are long and silver. They start out curved, but end long and sharp. They also have built in artillery, including a row of flamethrower missiles which look like rockets but explode into flame. They also have two shoulder-mounted cannons which resemble zamor launchers. They can spew poison gas, and have a powerful fan to blow enemies away. They also have smoke missiles, which provide a smoke screen along with a small explosion. 'Appearance' Baterra are 14 feet high with the beforementioned blades and blasters. Their armor is silver, and they have thrusters built into their feet. Mini-thrusters are on their back to control flight, and they have a deployable third leg for stability when firing cannons. 'Tools' *commlink *camo armor *zamor launchers x2 *flamethrower missiles x6 *thrusters x2 *mini-thrusterx2 *poison gas dispenser *fan x3 *blades *smoke missiles x2 *Force Field Generator x2 Quotes "Five armed warriors are heading north past the blockage at Sandray Canyon, and they are speaking words of war. They must be destroyed. Assist me. There are two reasons to exterminate them. They will not get far. ''- a Baterra, Fate Of The Skrall: Baterra Lair'' "They have no weapons." "Should we destroy them?" "They still challenged us with their words of war." "Logic computes. Commence destruction." ''- two Baterra concerning Tuma's squad, Fate Of The Skrall: Baterra Lair'' "The Baterra... were obviously made to destroy anything... they are made to fullfill any goal. They were obviously... NOT... made to fail. Beware the Baterra, Skrall..." ''- a Bone Hunter, Fate Of The Skrall: Baterra Lair'' ''Stories'' Baterra appear in the following stories: Fate Of The Skrall: Baterra Lair Robotic Rebellion (coming soon) Triumphant Return (coming soon) Mission: Destroy All Skrall (coming soon) Teridax: Divided Within (coming soon) Hive Mind: The Life Of A Baterra (coming soon) (all of the stories listed here were created by Baterra1202) Programming The programming of the Baterra is to wipe out all armed combatants left over from the Core War. However, they do not have very good judgement on who used to be a soldier or not, meaning they'll basically attack any and every armed life form they see. They consider built in weapons like claws weapons, so they'll attack things like Vorox or Skopios. Not many creatures or beings can stop a Baterra. They would easily shred (literally!!) creatures like a Vorox or a Sand Bat, and could take larger creatures like Rock Dragons or Sun Serpents. Even collossal monsters like a Skopio wouldn't stand a chance, but a herd could defeat a Baterra. Skrall or Glatorian fall easily, but a large group might have a chance of surviving. Baterra ignore small creatures like Scarabax. They will ignore unarmed Skrall, Glatorian, Agori, Bone Hunters, and other beings. So to avoid a Baterra, drop your weapons. If you are a clawed creature, forget it, because you are doomed. Methods of destruction Here is how Baterra dispatch their victims and opponents. Category:Species Category:Bara Magna Category:Baterra1202's creations Category:Flick-Fire-Technology users Category:Robots